


Unspoken

by lunasnow



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasnow/pseuds/lunasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sahte yildizlar kaymazdi, Newt'in dilekleri gercek olmazdi. Hem, gecmisi olmayan bir adamin gelecegi nasil olacakti?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> songfic tadinda oldu, o yuzden bu sarkiyla okumanizi rica edecegim.
> 
> #hurts - unspoken

Newt, Thomas'in Teresa'yla dudaklarini kipirdatmadan konustugunu biliyordu, birbirlerine bakislarindan goruyordu. Muhtemelen Thomas ona, Teresa'nin Kayran'la ilgili merak ettigi bir seyi acikliyor, belki de iclerinden biri hakkinda konusuyorlardi. Newt onlarin arasinda olan seye asla sahip olamayacakti. Yuzundeki ifadeyi bozmadan, kahverengi gozlerini Thomas'in yuzunde gezdirdi. Ay isigi kirpiklerinin gölgesinin yanaklarina cizdigi deseninde oyalandi, yuzu kir pas icinde olsa bile hatlarinin guzelligini kabullenirken icini cekti. Taslarin arasindan kopardigi bir cicegin govdesindeki yapraklarini koparirken basini hafifce yukari kaldirdi, daha once Thomas'la sikca oturduklari kutukte tek basinaydi simdi. 

Newt ne zaman karanlik dusuncelere kapilmisti, farkinda bile degildi. Romantik bir insan oldugunu daha once fark etmemisti, kendi kendine gulumserken gozlerini yildizlara cevirdi. Biri kayacak mi diye bekliyordu, gulumsemesi daha cok genislerken bakislarini hala Teresa'yla oturan Thomas'a cevirdi. 

Sahte yildizlar kaymazdi, Newt'in dilekleri gercek olmazdi. Hem, gecmisi olmayan bir adamin gelecegi nasil olacakti? 

Thomas'in gozleri kendi kahveleriyle bulusurken Newt onun dusuncelerini duyabilmeyi diledi. Hic degismeyeceklerini dusundu Newt. Kalpleri her zaman ayri kalacakti. Dudaklarini sikica birbirine bastirdi, kelimelerle arasi her zaman iyi olmustu halbuki. Dudaklarina ulasamadan cumlelerini kilitliyordu kalbine, ya da zihnindeki cekmecelerine. Yine de bakislarini cekmedi Thomas'in gozlerinden, Newt alevler onun gozlerinde parlayip sönerken kahvelerini onunkilerden kopartti Newt. 

Ona ne zaman asik oldugunu bilmiyordu, bilseydi belki o ani kendi icinde yok edebilirdi Newt. Ama onun her akli karistigina kafasini kasimasina, dusuncelerinin icinde kaybolurken dudaklarinin bir cizgi halini almasina, Teresa'yla zihninde yaptigi her konusmadan sonra basinin agrisi yuzunden gozlerinin cizgi halini almasina, kosucu olabilmek icin herkesi karsisina almasina asik olmustu belki de. Dudaklarini kipirdatarak Tommy dedi, hicbir zaman ona layik olmayacakti. Ne yaparsa yapsin, ona layik olamayacakti.

Artik kosucu bile olamayan, ortalikla insanlara bir ayakbagi gibi dolanan topal cocuk. Kendini gorebiliyordu, boyle oldugunu biliyordu. Iste bu yuzden Thomas'a asla layik olmayacakti.

“Newt.” demisti bir keresinde yine kutukte otururlarken. “Bana neden Tommy diyorsun?”

Newt bununla gulerken sordu: “Ne dememi istersin çaylak? Biliyorsun, benim icin her zaman çaylak olarak kalabilirsin istersen.”

Thomas önüne bakarak gülmüstü, onun bir parca utangac olmasi da vardi elbette. Cogu zaman sapsal, utangac ama inandigi sey ugruna savasmayi asla birakmayan bir çaylak. Saatler boyunca oturup yaptiklari konusmalari ozluyordu Newt, aralarinda konusulmayan kelimelerden uçurumlar insa etmislerdi. Kendini oradan biraksa dibi asla goremezdi, biliyordu. Cogu kez dilinin ucuna gelen kelimeleri, dudaklarini isirarak yutmustu. Bogazi yanmisti yutkunurken, ama dillendirmemisti yine de. Cunku biliyordu, konusmasinin bir anlami hicbir zaman olmayacakti. Newt asla ona layik olmayacagini biliyordu, iste tam da bu yuzden onu unutacakti.

Newt ask acisinin neredeyse Izdırap Verenler'in isirigiyla ayni olabilecegini dusunurken urperdi, en azindan onun bir caresi vardi. Ama kirilan bir kalbi yapistirmak icin oraya birkac merhem suremiyordunuz. Kiskanc oldugunu fark etmedigi bakislarini Teresa'ya cevirdi, kizin siyah saclari ipek gibi yuzunun iki yaninda suzuluyordu. Newt, Thomas'in ona asik olma sebeplerinden birinin de bu oldugunu dusunmustu. Kendisiyse ondan sevecek hicbir sey bulamiyordu, ona guvenmiyordu da. Kendine sessiz bir yemin ederken sozunden donmeyecekti, Thomas'i incitirse karsisina gececek ve hesabini soracakti. Kendine Thomas'in koruyucu melegi rolunu ustlenmisti nasilsa.

Bir gun ona olan hisleri bitebilir mi, bilmiyordu. Birakin ondan nefret etmeyi, onu sevmemeyi bile dusunemiyordu ki bundan cok da uzun olmayan bir zaman ona nefret kusacagini aklina getiremezdi. Newt gelecegi gorebilse, belki de konusulmadan biraktigi her kelimesini teker teker Tommy'sinin yuzune karsi teker teker soylerdi. Ama Newt, buyucu degildi, gelecegi goremiyordu. Iste bu yuzden fikrini asla degistirmeyecekti, seni unutacagim. Ve bunlar hicbir zaman konusulmayacak.

Usulca atesin basindan ayrildi, Kayranlilar'in yanindan gecip giderken topallayan ayagini yaninda suruyordu. Dudaklarini birbirine bastirdi sikica, basini yerden kaldirmiyordu. Kendi golgesini, bir digerininki kucaklarken Newt basini kaldirdi. Thomas merakli gozlerini onun kahvelerine dikmis, Newt'i kolundan kavramisti.

“Bir sorun mu var? Bu aksam fazla sessizsin Newt.”

Newt agzini bir balik gibi acip kapatti, Thomas'a soyleseydi bile bu hicbir seyi degistirmezdi. 

“Hayir,” dedi Newt gozlerini Thomas'in kendi kolunu kavramis parmaklarina bakarken, sadece bir saniyeligine bunun mutlulugunu icine cekerken ardindan kolunu onun parmaklarindan kurtarmaya calisti. “Sadece yorgunum.”

Thomas'in ikna olmadigi, inatci gozlerinden okunuyordu. Newt burda boylece dikilmeye devam ederse gardini indirecegini biliyordu. 

“Birak gideyim, Tommy.”

Ve arkasinda konusulmamis kelimeleri, atesin yaninda kafasi karismis bir sekilde kipirdamadan duran Thomas'i birakti. Gelecegi gorebilse, oracikta donup onu operdi Newt.

Keske görebilseydi.


End file.
